


Messages for My Love

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, schmico week, video messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: For Days 5 & 6 for Schmico Week.It’s Nico and Levi’s wedding night and their videographer gets them to record a video about their favourite memories about each other.





	Messages for My Love

“Okay, so how this works is I will turn on the camera and you will tell me your favourite memoryof Levi.” Their videographer Todd told Nico as he sat down on a chair in the hallway outside of the banquet hall. It was the evening of their wedding and Todd had thought this up, so they could give it to each other on their one year anniversary.

 

“Okay, just give me a second to think,” Nico said as he took off his navy blue suit jacket, draping it over the back of the chair, and undoing the top button of his dress shirt.

 

Todd looked at Nico, having finished setting up the camera, “You ready?” Nico nodded and Todd began counting down with his fingers.

 

3

2

1

 

“So... my favourite memory of Levi.” Nico started to smile, “Well there’s not really one favourite memory with him because I have so many. But one thing does come to mind, you see Levi is a very passionate person, when he believes in something he will fight tooth and nail to make sure he is heard. He goes into what I like to call monologues where he says everything he’s thinking and it’s really a privilege to watch. There’s a couple of times that stand out to me.” Nico leaned back in the chair, placing his arms on along the back of the chair, looking into the distance smiling fondly before looking back at the camera. “The first time was terrible circumstances that I won’t go into, but it was the first time I had seen that ferocity in him and I couldn’t help but be in awe. The way he spoke was eloquent and heartfelt I couldn’t help myself and I kissed him.” Nico looked down, smiling to himself thinking about how much had happened that day. “The second time was the first time he told me he loved me. We had been fighting that whole day and been avoiding each other at all costs, yet he was brave enough to run after me and lay it all out on the line. He is one of the bravest people I know and I am so grateful that he chose me to be his husband.”

 

___________

 

“Okay Levi, your husband already recorded his, but tell me what your favourite memory of Nico. I will give you a minute to think then we will start.”

 

Levi undid the button on his jacket and sat on the chair Todd showed him. He sat down, crossed his legs and thought for a second. An idea came to his mind and his face instantly lit up. “Okay I got one!”

 

“Sounds good, I’ll count you down.” Like with Nico, Todd counted down with his fingers.

 

3

2

1

 

“Okay, so this is kind of cheating, but it’s my wedding so...” he reorganized his thoughts before continuing. “It’s not so much a memory of him, as it is something that he does, I’m not even sure he notices that he does it. It’s not even something that he says, it’s the little touches when no one is around.” Todd raised his eyebrows behind the camera, and Levi chuckled looking down to his hands that were fidgeting. “It’s not even like that, it’s when his fingers barely touch mine as he’s walking past, or when he brings his hand up to cup my jaw. It drives me wild, it’s like my whole body is on fire.” Levi looks fondly in the distance, “There was one time, keep this was when we first met he had bought me a beer and I tried to pay, but he stopped me by putting his hand on mine. It lingered a little too long, but it woke me up, I didn’t even know I was gay yet, but this one touch from a virtual stranger changed anything. Oh and another thing that he does that makes me weak in the knees is when he walks right up beside me and whispers in my ear. His deep voice it sends chills down my spine, it takes all my willpower not to jump him right there.” When Levi realized what he just said he brought his hand to his mouth. “Oh shit my mom better not see this.”

 

Todd shook his head and laughed, “Nope, this is just for you and Nico.”

 

“Haha, perfect now he will use these against me.” Levi wasn’t mad though, because he’d gladly make more memories like these with Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like this fic and if you would like the possibility of another chapter of their reactions to the videos on the first anniversary.  
> Follow me on tumblr at schmicosmalec


End file.
